The Demon and The Princess
by enternity1995
Summary: Au: After finding a human baby in front of the gates of his mansion, Ichigo Kurosaki decides to keep it. After 13 years, his finding it very difficult with the changes accuring to the human girl. Rating might change.
1. The Demon and His Princess

_It was snowing today and it was pretty cold too._

_"Hey stop the car." _

_A man with orange hair, stepped out of the car._

_"Gyaaaah! Gyaaaah!" _

_**That was **_

_He looked at the crying creature with hooded eyes, not bothering to pick it up yet. The creature was wrapped around with a pink blanket and was inside a basket, her ahir reached just above her ears. The color of it was kind of a burnt orangey color._

_**The Second Winter Since I Came To Live In the Human World.**_

_'What is this tiny thin?' he thought as he took a few more steps closer to the crying creature. 'I just though it will kill some time.'_

_"Welcom back Kurosaki-sama~" a tall man, dressed in all black ,except for the white collored shirt peeping out of his jacket. He had marking on his face,too. "What the hell! Is that a human baby?" he exclaimed," Where the hell did you get it?" Renji asked , looking at the bundle in Ichigo's arms, who was still crying._

_"It was left at the gate where I picked it up." Ichigo muttered with an uninterested look on his face._

_"I-In such a cold day?" exclaimed a short petit woman with raven black hair that reached her shoulders and curled a little at the ends. One bang hangining in between her eys."It was probably abandoned..." she muttered._

_"GYAAAH!"_

_"I regretted it two seconds after I picked it up." bringing his left hand up he covered on of his ears , since he was holding the crying baby with one hand. And by holding he actually just grabbed the baby from the blanket it was curled in. Handing it to Rukia, he continued to look down at the crying figure._

_"Wht is it crying so much?" Ichigo asked, handing the figure to Rukia._

_Cradaling the yong human the suggested ,"She's probably hungry."_

_After a while the crying stopped, the orange-haired demon looked down and noticed that the child stopped crying and was currently looking up at him, with a curious look on her face. Looking back with the same reaction, he saw her lips going up, next thing he knew she was smilling at him as if it were the easest thing to do, even though there were stil some tears at the ends of her eyes._

_"Smiling at a demon, your pretty gutsy brat." the demon then started poking at the laughing human._

_"When they say smile like a princess, they must've of meant something like this." muttered Renji, looking back and forht at the two figures in front of him._

_"A princess?" questioned Ichigo. Lifting the smiling __**princess**__, who was currently stretching her arms out to touch him,a samll smile appearing on his face,he decided to give her a name." Alright, that's your name, Orihime. Your going to live here fro now on." Her her laguh, he smirked._

_"Eh-! Baka your doing something stupid again." Exclaimed Renji and Rukia in usion._

_**Life on earth is pretty boring but I thought this would be a good way to kill time.**_

_**If she get's troublesome **_

_**I can abandon her as punishment.**_

_**That was my concerned attitude.**_

And so 14 years passed.

"...Too bright." A man holding a tea cup, that was currently being brought up to his lips, muttered. It was sunny and there was barely a cloud in sight, he was currently outside. A few trees here and there. "Why do I have to drink tea on such an afternoon." Ichigo muttered. Wearing a colored shirt and ripped jeans, his sweater behind him hanging on his chair.

"Well you didn't want to make Orihime-sama cry." Renji exhaled, eyebrows furrowed.

"We gotta stop spoiling her." Ichigo muttered looking uo at his butler who was currently holding on to his laugh.

_Dumbass, you said that but you still spoil her._

"ICHIII~" turning around after hearingg his named being called, Ichigo saw a smiling teenage girl with short aubrun hair, that reached her shoulders. She was wearing a white dress that reached a little above her knees, and had little poofs for the shoulder, it also had a square neckline. The design was normal, a flower was placed on her right breast, for design.

"Look," she chirped," Isn't it pretty?"

"Ah!" Renji exclaimed,"Orihime-sama! Did you cut that rose? The rose that took Rukia forever to grow?"Of course he knew, since he tried cutting it himself, and was beaten into a pulp for even touching it. He also remembered her saying that if it was ever cut, she kick his ass for not preventing it.

"EH? I'm sorry." Orihime whisoered, looking down to the ground for getting something she wasn;t suppose to. But she couldn't help it, it so beautiful she thought it would make the dress even more pretty. Glancing up at the red-headed butler, she noticed his face was turning a little red itself almost mathing his hair. She then got an idea.

"I'll give themto Ichi then~" sid person looked suprise, and glanced down at the rose that was being handed to him. His eyes dropped a lttle, he grabbed it by the stem (I think that's what it's called) and looked at it closely.

"Orihime...Don't you understand..." noticeing the questioned look on her face, he gripped the rose harder," If they touch us demons,the flowers will with.' that said the rose started to crumble, he continued to look at it until he heard her speaking.

"Hai, your a demon!" pointing at him she continued," And you ahven't aged since I was a kid, you're a 200 year old ojii-chan!" the teen exclaim, not noticing the irritated look on the demons face.

"What the- Who are you calling an old man!" Ichigo growled." The rate people age and demons age is you knew then why do you still bring me flowers."

It's OK." she laguhed." I want to give you flowers. A, you have a petal suck on your head." She stretched her arm out to grab the petal, but ichigo moved his head down, bringning her arm donw she was about to do it again, but the demon moved again.

"..." Ichigo plucked the petal off his hair. And Orihime was panting since she was trying very hard to grab said object. She looked at him with a frown on her face." What's with that face." he asked, petal crumbling awayon his hand.

"Why did you avoid me when I tried to touch you?" she asked, a sad expression on her face.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"It's just your imagination."

"Hmph."

Ichigo brought his hand up and placed his chin on it, still looking at the young teen. Noticing the leaves rustleing tu started to get a little windy."The wind's picking up." Renji said from behind the shivering Orihime. She had her arms placed on each should, her left hand on her right should and her right hand placred on her left shoulder, she was also shking a little too. Noticing this Ichigo got up and placed his black jacket over her head, and started to walk away.

"Orihime, finish playing before night 's to bright so I'm going inside." he waved good-bye and walked inside.

**She was just suppose to "Pass the Time" but...**

Orihime smiled after he left brought the jacket closer to her face.

**I'm scared now.**

It was early moring, when the sound of a door wasbeing banged openind, and a girl with short auburn-hair walkined inside.

"ICHI~!" she was wearing a skirt and a shirt with a little skull on it. She was wearing converse to, they were black and white."

Lying on his stomache, arms underneath his pillow, Ichigo turned to see who was calling his name so early in the morning.

"WAKE UP!" the teen exclaimed, walking closer to the queen sized bed, full of big on the bed, since she did this every morining, she continued to try and wake the demon up.

"Ichi~"

"Orihime...Knock before you enter." wanting to go back to sleep he tried closing his eyes.

"But you don'y do that yourself." Orihime suddnely said, sending a curios look at the hlf-sleep Ichigo.

It's fine for me, because I'm great."

"Eh~"

Turning on his back, Ichigo raised his arm over his forehead."I just fell asleep, dammit. I hate the afternoons."Ichigo muttered.

There's a said so." She stared don at him.

"A guest."he questioned.

"It's you. Keigo." A scowl was on the orange-haired demon.

Keigo was his sel-declared friend. But to Ichigo he was a perverted, oversexed youngman who would do anything to catch womens attention. He was those people who would make you laugh even if he didn't want to, and whenever he'd Ichigo he'd always try to give hime a hug. Though he stpped after realizing that most of the women thought he was going for the same team.

"Hey I-chi-go!" he exclaimed once seeing said demon."Has it been 50 years?" asked Keigo." You're still as growchy as always! You should have gotten used to the sun already...um," the brunette atopped after watching the other deman ay down on the long black couch in front of him, and noticed the scowl that was in his face." WHAT IS THIS...GEEZ- YOU DO THIS WHEN AN OLD FRIEND GOES THROUGH THE TROUBLE OF COMING TO PLAY!" he exclaimed with tears going down his cheeks.

Ichigo turned to look at the crying and annoying demon, with a glare on his face."I don't remember being friends with an idot like you." Gaze going up to the ceiling he continued," And stop making all that noise."

"BWAH?" the brunette stopped what he was doing when e noticed was also looking at hime with supriseness.

"Hee.. So you're the girl living with Ichigo!" he exclaimed raising a hand to his to wave at the teen."

_'Noisy'_ Ichigo thought.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Keigo Asano, Ichigo's friend.

"Just an acqiantice."

"Aborable princess, what's your name?" the brunette asked, a smile gracing his face.

She tried hiding behing the couch." Or- It's Orihime."

Ichigo turnd to look at the girl behind him, pointing at the door," Orihim if you get too close to this idot, you'll catch his stupidity." He saw the look on her face and continued ," Runaway that way, near the door." With that said , he saw Orihime run to hide behind the door they came in.

Noticing that the girl , named Orihime, left Keigo started to speak." There's been rumors going on about you in the demon world." standing up he turned his back to the orange-head," That the great deamon,Ichigo, taking off from hell and living on the surface." A smile still graced the perverted demon, while Ichigo began to sit up, eyes closed with disinterest.

"To make matters worse, you're also raising a human child." said object was still standing behind the door with both hands on the door and a questiong gaze on her face since she couldn't hear anything.

Keigo continued," Even the elders are angry."

Ichigo turned his head to look at the brunette." I see." So the idiots sent you here to take me back." His brows furrowed when he got a nodd back in return.

"Yup, that and," came Keigo as he bowed to he came face to face, his hand was raised to his chest," they also said" Quickly return the human child and Return," A troubledlook appeared on Ichigo's face." Was the command."

A happy look appeared on his face," I was asked because you and I are buddis-' he was interrupted with a punch to his face.

"Who the hell siad I was you budd?" Ichigo muttered, sending another oounch to the other demon. What they didn't notice was the trouble look on someones face.

_**That reminds me. When I left Hell, everyone around me was making a fuss.**_

_"Kurosaki-sama, where are yoou goning?"_

_"T the surface." he said nonchantly._

_"T-To the human wolrd? What kind of business are you_"_

_"No business." A tied up Renji and RUkia were on the floor trying to wiggle themselves out of the ropes._

_**All of the followers triedto flatter me.**_

_"EH-?" they other butlers exclaimed in usion." Please wait Kurosaki-sama!" a man with with black spikey hair asked." YOu're a Demon of highstanding." He continued on" You bear the future of the Demon World.."_

_"Not really. " Ichigo lifted one leg to the opened window," It's boring, and I'm not interested in that." With that said, the demon jumped out ofthe wind, a pair of wings came out of his back. He also draged a tied up Rnji and Rukia, who were currently yelling at there master._

_**But from the beginning, I was already detached from everything.**_

_**So I got tired of ithe quiet lifestyle on the surface after a year.**_

_**But, that's when I picked up Orihime.**_

_A figure showing a man looking down at a crying baby._

_**I didn't understand anything about kids, so i summoned maids from the demon world.**_

_" When people say a smile like a princess, they must have meant something like this." one of the maids cooed, she had long hair that was braided all the wayy to the bottom, but instead of it being in the back it was placed in the front. Rukia was in front of the women, saying that if she were dressed in a bunny suit, she might be cuteter than chappy._

_' A princess...' he thought as he walked past them._

_**Yes she was just something to pass the time.**_

_**Then several years later.**_

_Ichigo was walking throught the halls of his home, when he heard foot steps coming from behind him. Eyes widening he turned around a saw, a little girl with short auburn hair, wearing a pink dress that reached her knees and white sandals on her little feet._

_She started to smile, when he started to scowl at the little girl._

_**Orihime didn't try to flatter me or ingratiate herself to me.**_

_Taking step after step he continued to walk, while she made littlepad noises._

_**She just kept close to me, smiling like there's no care in the world.**_

_Ichigo immediately stopped walking when he heard somthing, or someone, fall. He turned around and saw her on her hands and knee ' _Trying to sit down'

_She looked up to him, but instead of crying ... she grinned._

_'Is she stupid?' he thought a glare forming on his face._

_Noticing Renji and Rukia coming his direction he told them, "MAKE HER STUDY THE SAME THINGS YOU IDIOTS STUDY!"_

_"Yes , sir." they said in usion, wnating to pummel they're master, but they would save ttat until later._

_**But, no matter how cultured she became,**_

_"Ichi-" A girl with hair that reached her shoulders came runniong," A flower for you!" she exclaimed a big, huge, supernove smile appeared on her face. She was holding a pink rose btween her hands._

_**She remained as always, kept close to me, smiling like and idiot.**_

_Taking the rose in his hands, he scowled at it wating for it to wither like they always do._

_**It's perplexing**_

_As if on cue the rose died, breaking into pieces and turning black._

_**Because I've never had anyone smile so inoccently for me-**_

Sitting next to the window looking out , eyes hooded, he was still wearing his ripped jeans and black t-shirts. _'I was remembering the past.'_

He heard a knock to his door," Kurosaki-sama, I've brought her here."

Seeing Renji closing the door Orihime called out to him ",Ah Renji-kun~!"

"Oh, Orihime-sama, what is it?"

Holding her pillow closer to her chest, a blush started to appear on her face, turning her head to the side,"Um, I was... thinking about,,, sleeoing with Ichi." She tried to cover her face the the pillow in her arms.

"The idiot is currently having his dessert so..." he tried to smile at the girl, but she wasn't looking at him she was looking at the door he closed.

"Dessert?" blush now gone she continued to looking at the closed door. A curios look now covering her face.

"Ah! Is it the person whose blood he always takes?" she asked, excitemnet fill her face. "I've never met her!"

"Orihime-sama!" Renji yelled, trying not tolet the girl open the door and interupt the feast inside.

Opening the door , Orihime slide her head inside." Ichi-!" But stopped what she was going to say. A black-haired women, head raised up and facing the ceiling eyes half-lided and mouth parted were sitting on his bed, and the curains were open. She was sitting on the orange heads lap, gripping his shoulders, while he held her by her waist with one arm and the other was holding her head. Bting into her skin ,she gripped him harder.

Feeling like he was being watched, Ichigo opened his eyes moving his gaze to the open door. He saw a wide eyed Orihime looking at him, she was also grippig the pilliow in her arms tighter." Oh, It's you." letting go of the hair he was grabbing, he brought his hand to wipe the blood dripping off his chin, licking it after getting it off."Didn't I tell you to always knock before coming in." He was still looking at the shocked girl.

Orihime looked to the side, a blush covering her cheeks. Her eyebrows furrowed, "Wh-What are you doin?" she questioned still not looking at him, and if possibleshe gripped the pillow tight to her chest.

Getting up he walked to the blushing redhead ,"Demons like human blood." he answered as if it were the most obvioe thing, "You know that, right?" Ichigo asked in return, still looking at her.

"If so, my blood should be goo enogh!" Orihime exclaimed, before pointing at the women who was currnetly fixing her hair into pigtails again."Who is that woman? Even thought you don't let me touch you..." she paused for a moment before continuing."You pervert?"

A vein appeared on the left side of his face when she called him a pervert."Well of course I can't drick your blood." Turning around, he didn't notice the pained look that appeared on young beauty's face."If there's nothing else, go back to your room.

Orihime would have left, but she was the pig-tailed women smiline at her."No.. I don't want to go!" the beauty exclaimed moving her hand to touch the scowling before she could grabb it he slapped her hand a way.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he yelled. Regretting what he did he turned around a nd saw tears on her face.

_Orihime_

Eyes wideing the tears on her face started to fall.

_I'm monstrous._

She ran away and left him standing there. He continued to stared after her, turning around he started to walk back into his room. Once inside he lifted a hand to his eye.

Realizing she wasn't needed any more, she walked out the room.

_You who smiles " Like a Princess."_

_But is as beautiful as a Rose._

_If you touch me,_

_Fleeting,_

_Fragile,_

_Wouldn't you,_

_Crumble like a flower?_

_If I lose you..._

_It's frightengly unbearable._

"Hey there, Orihime-chan." Keigo chirped. A smile gracing his face, hand raised to his forehead while the other was holding his navy blue sweater, that was hanging over his shoulder."I came to-day..." he saw Orihime on the couch with her knees raised up to her chest and a sad look on her beautiful face.

She was wearing her favorite dress today. The color was a light blue, it would sometimes sparkle , but only if the sun were shining on it, it had poofs on the shoulders. The dress reached just below her knees. Her hair was grabbed into a ponytail, though that made her look more cutier. He plooped next to the depressed girl and asked,"Hm~~~ What could it be?" placing his arm behind her head, he scooted closer but she moved to the other end of the couch.

"Eh..What is this oprressive distance."

Orihime turned her head." Ici said not to get close to you."

"Your eys are red." Keifo said when he looked at her." Couldn't sleep?" he asked, again with that stupid smile appearing on his face. See the sad look on her face, he guessed he was close to being right."Say Orihime-chan. Wanna go check out the town?"

"


	2. The Demon and His Princess 2

"Kurosaki-sama!" The raven-haired maid yelled, a worried expression on her face, as she barged into the room. "She's nowhere in the mansion!"

"That idiot." Ichigo muttered, raising his clebched fist to his face."Just where did she go..."

"Umm.." The orange-haired demon turned to look at Rukia."Asan-san's car is not here..Maybe they left.."

"Kurosaki-sam, Asan-san is a messenger fromw the elders.." Renji continued, the same worried expression that Ichigo and Rukia haad on tere faces, appeared on his."Maybe he's going to.." He stopped when he saw the look on Ichigo's face.

_"Quickly Return the Human child and return was the command." _ Remembering what the brunette said, Ichigo didn't know what was happening to Orihime. Wondering if she was left in place where he would never find her. He even thought that if the elders wanted he back that badly theyed probably kill the innocent girl. But since he didn't know where to check first, the worried demon just stood there looking at nothing.

"I see, you haven't come to town much." Keigo stated."Well it'll be troublesome for Ichigo if Humans found out what he really is." Crossing his arms over his chest the brunette imagined how pissed off Ichigo would be, if a crowd of people came to his home with torches and what not. Not wanting to get into detail on what the scowling demon would do if that really happened he continued talking," Heeey, Hime-chan?"

"Hmm?" the auburn-haired beauty muttered, before she continued. "I feel sick..." and indeed she was, her eyes were half-lidded and she looked like she was about to puke.

"Eh?" Keigo yelled, uncrossing his arms and practically telling the driver to pull over. Once stopping he got out of the car, closed the door and opened it for the gray-eyed princess."Are you Ok?" he stuttered, crossing his arms over his chest again, "Want to throw up?"

"No, I'm ok." She told him honestly, they were standing, what appeared to be, a clothing store. Onces with frills and were so big that from a distance it looked like a circus.

"Suddenly deciding on our own," the brunette mumbled, growing tired of the silence between them." Ichig's probably worried.

"He's not worried. He's most likely asleep right now." Orihime stated, knowing that everyday at this time, he'd be sleeping." He hates daylight."

"...Ah-" the demon was about to say something, but Orihime continued.

"Hey Keigo-kun." She called out," Because Ichi and I are demon and human, we can;t get along?" Orihime asked still looking at the clothes inside. Keigo turned his head to look at the sad teen, suprised that she was actually still talking to him."I saw Ichi drinking someone's blood for the first time yesterday.." she slushed a little."I t was a little scary."

"But, more than that. I was sad." Eyes almost closing, Orihime raised her head a little hoping tha an standing next to her was still listening. The she lowered her head, anough to cover her face."I was sad." cried the depressed teen.

"Because he won't let me touch him..." Orihime couldn't hold it anymore. Now letting the tears run down her pale skin, eyes shut and hands put into a fist."I want to touch him." She whimpered, trying to lift her head slightly, but not opening her eyes. "Even though... I want to hold Ichi's hand..."

"..." Eyes widening , the brunette started to speak."You should tell that to the one involved." Raising his finger h pointed at the person in front of him."He's right here."

"Liar. Ichi dosn;t go out when it's daylight." She spoke softly. Not feeling like it was time to joke at the momnet.

Keigo smiled a bit. Foot steps coming closerthe brunetted demon continued," Yes but, looks like he's here."

Grey eyes widened, once seein the reflection at the person she both did and didn't want to see. He looked tired, eyes set into a glare and his lips were set into his customary scowl. He was wearing his favorite ripped up black jeans, his black and red polo shirt, a wristband and his black converse. She noticed his lips were starting to move.

Not taking notice of this Ichigo started to speak,"Don't make me go through so much trouble." Even though he was pissed, the orange-haired demon was glad he found the lost princess. He was glad that she was in one piece, glad that, that idiot didn't do anything to her.

"Why...Ichi.." Orihime stuttered, wondering why he would go out looking for her if he didn't like the daylight.

An annoyed expression appeared on Ichigo's face, when he took noticed to the brunette." Keigo...!" he growled.

Said brunette raised a finger and pointed at himself."EEEH? WHAT...ME?" asked the idiot." NO I'M SORRY BUT... BUT I WANTED TO CHANGE HER MOOD SO.."

"Eh..Hime-chan?" eclaimed the shocked demon.

Noticing the said girl was falling, Ichigo's eyes widened.

_ah _

_Orihime_

Ichigo caught her midfall.

_**In this demon's hands**_

He thread his hands threw the short hair Orihime had.

_**Is there such a thing **_

Raising the hand that wetn threw the auburn heads hair, Ichigo stared at it with wide eyes.

_**As a princess or a flower that won't crmble?**_

Both Ichigo and Keigo started to worry.

"Hime-chan..."

"Orihime..."

A sigh escaped his lips as he propped his head on his head, eyes watching the outside veiw. Keigo had been able to help take Orihime back home safe, His mind was set on other things though, and he didn't want to go back well, it's not like he can't come back again. "Then, I think I'll just tell the elders that I couldn't persuade him or something.." Keigo told the two demons in front of him. "Well, I have think up of a proper report."

Both Renji and Rukia bowled at him." Sorry for troubling you so." Renji apologized, knowing Rukia wouldn't, since she had so much pride.

Keigo waved them off," No, No. Well look, " he gave them a smile," I got to see a distraught Ichigo. That makes us even."

It seems like you didn't get enough sleep and have a slight cold." Ichigo infromed Orihime, who was currently lying down on his big fluffy bed. A wet cloth was placed on her forehead, and she was changed onto her pajamas. Since he couldn't change her anymore, because of the development on her chest, e called for Rukia to do it. Ichigo almost fainted when Orihime asked why he wouldn't do it himself. Placing a chair next to her, he sat sown and place his face on his hands." Gees making trouble for others..." he said, knowing hse couldn't hear him.

"Ichi, hold my hand?" Orihime asked, takingh her hand out from beneath the pile of blankets on her. Even though she was sick sh e was glad he was here with her at the moment. She might as well take advantage of this.

Ichigo raised his head at the quesstion, and immediately scolwdd when he saw that she was waving her hand."I'm a demon and you're human." Ichigo told her, event hough he knew that she heard that thousands of time from him before.

The gray eyed beauty coughed a little before replying."Yup, I know. But I love you even if you're a demon." The demons eyes widedened at this, Orihim continued." I want to be with you forever."

His eyes lowered a his hand over hers, a smile started to appear on the scowling mans face." I see." In return he, got his supernove smile he always loved seeing from this human.

_**That Smile.**_

_**Is Just Like a Princess's.**_

"Noooooo, I don't wann!"

"Why's it so noisy this early." Came a dishoveled ichigo, as he entered his occupied room.

Renji and Rukia were the first one's to answer." Kurosaki-sama...I'ts already noon." An annoyed look formed on there faces.

"Ichi!" Exclaimed Orihime, currentylthe one occupying his room.

Then Keigo," Hime-chan won't take her medicine. He placed his hand on top of said teen.

"What the hell are you doing here?" ask Ichigo.

"Checking up on her." replied Keigo.

"I'm already feeling better. I'm perfectly fine." Orihime stated, crassing her arms, and turning her back to the four peoplestanding next to the bed. She was feeling perfectly fine, she didn't understand why she stil had to take some medicine.

"~Renji!" He yelled," Give me the medicine." demanded an already pissed Ichigo. Renji did as he was told an gave the bottle of pills to Ichigo. The scowling demon took two pills and popped them into his mouth. Hearing this Orihime turned around to find said demon in front of her, and he was currently placing his hand behind her head.

"Ichi?"

Ichigo placed his lips on hers and pried her mouth open, in order to put the pills in her mouth. Renji, Keigo and Rukia's mouth dropped at this and a blush appeared on there faces, having never witnessed this beofre Acting like it was nothing Ichigo removed his lips of hers and started to walk away." Geez,," muttered he," How many times do i have to tell you not to cause trouble."Placing an arm on his right shoulder he started to rub iy." I'm going to sleep!" he yelled over his shoulder. Orihime was shocked that she was just sitting there, not moving an inch.

"YOU'RE GOING TO SLEPP SOME MORE?" yelled Renji.

"YOU BAKA!" that was Rukia.

"Ichigo! Just what did you do!. Keigo was still suprise that someone like Ichigo would do that to someone so young. He turned to Orihime who was as red as a tomato and was currently bringing the blankets up to her cheeks.' Keep it together, Hime-chan!"


	3. The Demon and His Princess 3

**It's been a while since I updated this, so I forgot what was happening, but I hope you enjoy this chpter. It might be shorter than the others but please I hope you'll still enjoy it. Thank you.**

* * *

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and the sky was clear of any clouds. It was a beautiful day ,to say the least. But for most it wasn't such a beautiful day in fact for maost it should be the time for sleeping not getting ready.

"Kurosaki-sama." Rukia said." Everythings ready." She announced as she shut enetered.

"Alright. I'm coming." replied Ichigo a scowl appearing on his face, he was putting on a pair of gloves when Rukia was speaking.

"Try to keep yourself in check." the raven haired woman said, as she walked behinad Ichigo." Orihime would be upset if you stayed out to late."

Ichigo continued his way to the front door."It's not late." He muttered. Turning his head to look at the short demon, Ichigo continued," For us demons, night-time is just about noon. isn't it?" he asked, a bored expression replacing his scowl.

"I see~ In which case, I guess you wouldn't mind if we told Orihime that you left in the middle of the night." Renji said, appearing out nowhere and standing next to Rukia. Ichigo stayed silent for a few minutes, his back facing the two demons. Both Renji and Rukia stayed quiet but that didn't stop the smile that was forming on their faces. Of course they knew how Orihime would get if she knew that Ichigo would sneak out.

"Do that and I'll rip both your mouths out." replied Ichigo.

Covering each others mouth, Renji and RUkia stayed silentfor the rest of the time Ichigo was their. Knowing that he would what he says. _And if she knew, she'd probably want to tag along..._ Ichigo thought. They were outside, and the orange haired demon walked to his motorcycle, and got on.

Without warning he fired it up, glancing back at the two idiots a smirk appeared on his face, noticing that they were both covering theor ears. After telling them he'd be back Ichigo fired the vehicle up again and sped forward.

When Ichigo first came to the human world he didn't understand how anything worked and when he didnt , he demon would get frustrated and break the object. In which he had Renji and Rukia pay for. Even though he was still a little new to it, he would always be the first to get any new invention. The demon would test out and see if he liked, if he did of course Ichigo would keep it, but if it didn't entertain him enough he would break it into a million peices. Making his servants clean it up.

Ichigo let out a chuckle as he remember Orihime scolding him for breaking a toy he got for her, telling him that even though it was just a toy it was still alive. Of course she was to young to understand that not everthing was a living being._' She hasn't changed a bit._' he thoguht closing his eyes for a few seconds before opening them back up.

**It was as I said a troublesome discovery.**

**~0~**

" Ichi...Ichigo-kun." Brown eyes opened at the sound of his name being called. Shifting his eyes, he was freeted with a warm smile on a young auburn haired girls' face. She currently had her hand on top of his. It was warm, he wouldn't deny that, and it was comforting. Of cousre his hand was bigger than hers, but he could feel the warmth all around it.. She was laying right next to him on her stomache, eyes half-lidded and the smile still apparent on her face.

"Morning, Ichigo-kun!", Orihime was currently underneath ,the said demons name, sheats. When she entered the room earlier, she wanted to wake him up properly, so she went underneath his covers and lied right next to him. She placed her hand on top of his before she started to wake him up. Glad that she did that, rihime started to wake him up by calling his name. When Orihime noticed his yes were opening, the young teen couldn't help the smile the was appearing on her face. She was most happy when the young demon would start waking up, his face would always have dazed look, and his hair always ended up being messier than when he was awake.

Realizing that Orihimes' hand was still on top of his, Ichigo jumped to the end of the bed a few blankets still on top of him."..What are you doing?" he asked, the famous scowl forming on his face.

Turning her she answered the scowling mans question."I came to wake you up."

"Goood Moorning Ichigoooooo." Keigo cheered, slamming the door to his room open. He huge smile on his face, happy to see his "freind", both Renji and Rukia were standing behind the idiotic demon, an annoyed look on their faces.

"Kurosaki-sama," Renji announced raising his hand to appoint the cheery man in front of him."Asano-san has come."

"He's already let himself in." Rukia added.

"Eh?" Orihime questioned, she turned her head to the entrance of the room, smile still in place."Keigo-kun!"

Renji, Rukia, and Keigo froze in their spots. Looking at the scene before them: a shirtless Ichigo underneath the bed covers, with a non worried look on his face, and a young teen with no care in the world smiling at them with a smile on her face, also underneath the covers. They couldn't believe what they were witnessing.

"Ichigo!" Keigo shouted. How could a demon like him do such a thing to an innocent human like Orihime.

"HOW COULD YOU?" All three of them screamed in usion, loud enough to be heard from the outside. It was the loudest morning ichigo had ever had in his entire life.


End file.
